


Historia jednej wygranej

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, Protective Smuga, Revolutionaries, Romantic Fluff, Smuga nareszcie ogarnia, Spy Natasza, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wilmuga, a Wilmowski coś wygrał, everybody shipps Wilmuga yay, jedna mała akcja, po tylu latach, wujki jako ochrona pewnej rewolucjonistki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Andrzej Wilmowski spędził wiele lat ucząc kogoś, że nigdy tego kogoś nie zostawi i że temu komuś wolno walczyć o swoje, że jest dla niego dość dobry.Tak wiele lat, że z czasem sam zwątpił, czy kiedyś doczeka się efektu.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Historia jednej wygranej

Wkurzało go w sumie to szukanie informacji w ten sposób.

Jakoś wolałby już tłuc się po wyboistych drogach albo próbować nie dać się zeżreć.  
Ale no cóż.

Obiecali Zbyszkowi pomóc jego żonie w niewpakowaniu się w kabałę roku, więc ciężki jest żywot wujka rewolucjonistów, którzy chcieli obalać rządy nawet po za Europą.

Wilmowski mógł sobie nie lubić tej okolicy, ale nie zamierzał Nataszy pozwolić samej łazić po podejrzanych spelunach. A że z kolei jemu kto inny nie miał zamiaru pozwolić łazić w takie miejsca bez obstawy, siedzieli sobie w ciemnym kącie knajpy i sondowali otoczenie wzrokiem we dwóch.

A raczej Smuga znikał co jakiś czas, lawirując wśród tłumu. Pojawiał się potem jak diabeł z pudełka, siadał na chwilę i znów znikał.

Wilmowski trzymając dłoń na ukrytej pod kurtką kaburze z rewolwerem, miał oko na średnio wartościowy estetycznie świat wokoło.  


I dlatego akurat on padł ofiarą ataku.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką odnotował, gdy dosiadła się do niego piękna dziewczyna w nader skąpej odzieży był fakt, że mogła być spokojnie równolatką Tomka. 

A to już samo w sobie odstraszało potężnie. 

Przez chwilę musiał zwalczać odruchową chęć, by do niej zagadać i zaproponować pomoc. Ale potem ona zaczęła mówić i wszelka empatia Wilmowskiego zamieniła się w zirytowanie. 

Dał jej do zrozumienia czterokrotnie, że naprawdę traci czas. Bezksutecznie. Wciąż siedziała, spoglądając na niego spod rzęs i nie tracąc spokojnej pewności. 

Wilmowski zaczął rozglądać się w tłumie za znajomą postacią, mając nadzieję, że to pozwoli mu się uwolnić od niechcianego towarzystwa. 

Na interwencję Smugi nie liczył. Podróżnika pewnie bardziej by to bawiło niż ruszyło. A nawet jeśli, to przecież i tak by nie zawalczył. 

Tak przynajmniej sądził Wilmowski. 

I dlatego podskoczył odruchowo, gdy groźny głos rozległ się gdzieś z ciemności kąta, zagajając dziewczę po hiszpańsku. 

Andrzej musiał się przestawić na inny język i umknęło mu, co Smuga rzucił na powitanie.

Ale kolejne słowa zrozumiał bardzo wyraźnie, gdy zimne spojrzenie spoczęło na dziewczynie i oceniło ją badawczo. 

\- Proponuję, by jednak wróciła pani do domu. Mąż na pewno się martwi. 

Szczerze mówiąc, Andrzeja zdumiało to znacznie bardziej niż dziewczynę, która obrzuciła natręta niechętnym spojrzeniem. 

\- Nie pana sprawa.

Podróżnik uśmiechnął się wilczo. 

\- Jak najbardziej moja - odparł i dodał ciszej, bo on nie musiał krzyczeć, by zrobić na kimś wrażenie groźnego - Skoro zamiast przy mężu, jest pani przy kimś, kto nie jest pani, jak najbardziej moja. 

Uniosła lekko brwi, gdy uzbrojony obcy powoli zbliżył się jeszcze o krok. 

Niemal szeptem dokończył:

\- On jest mój. Wynocha. 

Odprowadził ją zimnym, bezlitosnym spojrzeniem. A potem zerknął na Andrzeja bez śladu tamtej ostrej pewności, ze swoim zwyczajnym spokojem. 

\- Natasza ma co trzeba. Spadamy. 

Uniósł pytająco brwi, gdy wyłapał, że Wilmowski wpatrywał się w niego, niezdolny wydusić słowa.

Westchnął z rezygnacją.

\- Miała odcisk po obrączce na palcu, nie umiała chodzić w takich butach i co chwilę poprawiała kieckę. Stąd wiedziałem, że to nie ktoś, komu moglibyśmy pomóc, a szukająca przygód na jedną noc, znudzona życiem smarkula.

\- Ty... 

\- Ja wiem, że byś sobie poradził, ale i tak miałem cię stąd zabierać już, a mnie wkurzała, więc... No nic, przynajmniej sobie poszła i...

\- Nie o to mi chodziło - Wilmowski wciąż zdawał się nie dostrzegać świata wokoło, patrzył tylko na niego. 

\- To o co? Możesz mówić po drodze? Bo serio musimy spadać. Informator nazywa się Raul Alvarez i za niecałe trzy minuty będzie przed knajpą, więc nie mamy za bardzo czasu na pogawędki. 

Wilmowski wciąż z jakiegoś powodu wydawał się bardzo poruszony. Ale pokiwał głową i pospiesznie wyszedł przodem, mijając ludzi, jakby ich nie widział.

Obejrzał się za Smugą, ledwie wyszli w znacznie mniej duszny i przytłaczający mrok brazylijskiej nocy. 

\- Więc? - podróżnik od razu spojrzał na niego wyczekująco - Nie chciałeś, bym się wtrącał, czy... 

\- Myślę, Janku, że ty dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi. 

\- Sprecyzuj, proszę. 

\- Mam dobry słuch. 

\- Mhm. 

\- Ty... nazwałeś mnie... " _swoim_ " - dokończył cicho. 

Smuga skinął lekko głową. 

\- Przepraszam. Nie powinienem był...? Wiesz, tak czy inaczej podziałało i... - urwał, bo Wilmowski pokręcił głową powoli, bardzo słabym gestem. 

\- Janku... - zaczął niemalże szeptem, szukając jego dłoni w mroku. Zawarł na nich mocno palce, gdy je odnalazł - Cholera jasna... Ja czekałem osiemnaście lat, żebyś ty to wreszcie zrozumiał i powiedział na głos do kogoś. Żebyś... zawalczył. 

Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie. 

Odczepił jedną dłoń, by przelotnie musnąć palcami jego skroń i oprzeć rękę na boku jego twarzy. 

Wilmowski uśmiechnął się także, nie umiejąc powiedzieć już nic więcej. 

\- Cóż... możesz to sobie zatem wpisać jako twój sukces edukacyjny, mój drogi. 

\- Zaraz obok nauczenia cię, że jesteś człowiekiem jak my wszyscy.

Smuga nie przestając się uśmiechać, oparł głowę o jego czoło, by móc przez chwilę widzieć tylko te drugie oczy, wpatrzone w niego ze szczerym ciepłem uczucia. 

\- Zaraz obok - zgodził się cicho. 

Ciepłą, jakoś magicznie symboliczną chwilę ciszy między nimi przerwał rozbawiony, przepraszający szept za ich plecami, z ciemnej wnęki bramy. 

\- Wybaczcie mi, że się wpierdzielam, ale pragnę tylko przypomnieć, że to jest tajna operacja wywiadowcza. Mi nie przeszkadzacie, ale... 

\- Dobra, w porządku, Nataszo, starczy już. 

\- Szkoda, że nie mam jak wam zrobić zdjęcia. Tomek, Tadziu, Zbyszek i Sally by się dali rozstrzelać za takie zdjęcie. 

\- Nataszo - teraz ton Smugi niebezpiecznie się obniżył. 

\- No juuuż no - mruknęła niepoprawna kobieta z dumnym uśmieszkiem, który nie pozostawiał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że opowie o tym dosłownie wszystkim po powrocie.

Ale no na nic innego liczyć przecież nie mogli.


End file.
